


To Cherish and Protect

by SeleneDarkbloom



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, But the comfort is almost non-existent, Episode Ignis, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Whump, just a lot of pain really, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneDarkbloom/pseuds/SeleneDarkbloom
Summary: Ignis will keep Noctis safe no matter the cost. If he has to meet his end by Ravus' blade, so be it.





	To Cherish and Protect

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tagging along Celestial, Scribe of Rhapsody and Orphelwe on their quest to see in how many different ways we can kill Ignis when he fails to parry Ravus during the QTE.

He remembers the rain against his face and the wet clothes clinging to his body, his muscles aching from fighting what seemed to be endless MTs. The rubble of Altissia, the distant roar of Leviathan.

Leviathan. Trial. Altar.

_Noctis._

He had to keep him safe no matter what, he couldn’t fail. _He would not fail_. 

Ignis could hear the pain in Ravus’ voice, he even understood his reasons. But then he pulled out his sword to strike Noctis, and he had but a moment to stop him. Just like that his new found ally was what he needed to protect Noctis from. 

Ravus was relentless, strong, and above all else: _angry_. It was a powerful motivator, it fueled him rendering the man nearly unstoppable and Ignis struggled to dodge his attacks. Each swing of his sword coming closer than the previous. 

When he had to hold off Ravus with his daggers, Ignis for the first time felt his wounds. The bullet lodged in his left bicep, the gash on his right thigh. 

“Come to your senses, man!” He strained, but held his ground. 

That was until Ravus forced himself forward and a sharp pain made him falter. It was enough for the white haired man to break his defense. Ignis rolled to the side, the sword nicking at his left shoulder. He made a move for Ravus' leg which he deflected, so he then aims for the arm that held the sword. This proved to be a mistake, his last, when the high commander quickly dodged and lodged his sword between Ignis’ ribs. 

It happened so fast, and not fast enough. There was a sharp pain and an escalating burn on his left side. He wanted to move away but found himself with no strength to do so. Ravus’ face twisted in surprise and horror when Ignis' knees buckled and he grasped the metal arm for support. 

He shouldn’t be afraid, he swore his life to Noctis. That’s always how it was going to be, he would die before his liege ever did. It was to be expected. He believed he had come to terms with the idea long ago, yet, he found himself _shaking_ . Not in pain, but in fear. He didn’t _want_ to die. 

_Air_. He needed to breathe. 

Ravus pulled his sword and Ignis wheezed, he helped the bespectacled man to the floor, something echoing of regret settling on his features has he tried to keep the warm crimson liquid from flowing out of the advisor’s body. 

Ignis tried to pull air into his lungs and the sound that came out of him was strangled and pitiful. 

Breathe, he needed to _breathe_. 

His lung hissed and he gasped when he tried again. He felt the metallic taste of blood flooding his mouth and drenching his lips. 

_Drowning_. He was drowning. 

“I’m sorry, I-” Ravus started to speak.

“Please…” Ignis tried to say but is cut short by a coughing fit that racked his entire body. 

“Conserve your strength, you’ve a calling to fulfill.” 

“Don’t kill him.” 

He promised to keep him safe. He couldn’t fail. _He would not fail_. 

“Let me keep that promise.” He said. The sound choked and barely audible, but he didn’t care. He looked into Ravus’ eyes pleading, _begging_ , to his killer; to the man who was mere seconds away from taking Noct’s life.

“Let…” 

He couldn’t breathe, it burned. Everything _burned,_ for a moment he thought he felt the sting of tears welling in his eyes.

“...Live, let him.” 

His vision filled with black spots and the world around him was becoming less and less clear. 

“Please.” He didn’t know if he actually said it. He wasn't sure If he was pleading for Noct’s life or his own. 

The last thing he remembered was the soothing sound of the rain in his ears. The cool droplets that would’ve felt cold on his skin had he been more aware, were now a welcome relief. He felt tired and allowed himself to be pulled into a peaceful slumber. Astrals know, _he needed it._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Hey, Ignis.” A voice called to him.

“Eos to Specs.” Noctis snapped his fingers in front of his advisor’s eyes and held back a smile when he saw the startled blond adjusting his glasses. 

“Forgive me Highness, I was lost in thought.” Ignis went back to stirring the food in the pot.

“Yeah, I noticed.” 

“What were you asking?” 

“I was asking, _what are we having for dinner?_ It smells delicious” 

“Something to improve your health.” 

“You mean something with vegetables. Thank you, but I’ll pass.” The Prince snorted and then added:

“It shouldn’t smell this good if it has veggies though.” Ignis glanced at him without turning away from the stove. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m not eating the veggies.” 

“Noct, you can’t live off of junk food.”

“Probably not, but I can try.”

“You’re unbelievable.” 

“It’s a gift really.” 

“Right.” He continued stirring. 

“There is no way I can convince you to just order in dinner is there?” 

“Absolutely not.” Ignis smiled. “Come now, stir this for me while I chop everything else.” He moved so Noctis could take his place on the stove. 

“When I’m King I will make _forcing your liege to eat veggies_ a capital crime. It has to be the only way to stop you.” 

Ignis laughed softly. 

“I would commit treason then.” 

“You would face a death sentence just for my health? That’s overdoing it.” Noctis said jokingly.

“Nothing less for you Highness.”

“You’re being serious?”

“But of course.”

Noctis looked like he was about to say something, but instead he just smiled and continued to stir the pot. 

“This better taste as good as it smells.” 

Ignis sighed.

Sometimes he wonders if Noct would ever grow up, and a small part of him wished he could stay like he is now. 16 and acting like he’s 5 forever.

“If you eat your veggies today, we can order the most non nutritional food you can think of tomorrow.” 

Noctis lit up at the proposition.

_Just like a child who was offered candy._

“Hell yes!” There was a pause and he turned away from the stove. 

“Specs, you’re the best.” 

“If you say so.” They look at each other for a moment, the prospect of Noctis eating his vegetables being something to look forward to. And then he caught the familiar smell of burning food through his nose. 

“Noct! Don’t let the food burn!” The dark haired boy quickly goes back to stirring and laughed while Ignis chopped the vegetables to perfection. 

He enjoyed quiet nights like this.


End file.
